Mindwipe (TF2017)
Mindwipe from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio No one knows the dead quite as well as the Decepticon hypnotist, Mindwipe. A mysterious and mystical one, Mindwipe claims to have the powers to commune with Transformers who have long since left this plane of existence. From Black Sabbaths to seances to super-conductive antennae, Mindwipe knows of many methods to reach those who now rest in peace. Well... not really. He desperately wants to speak with the departed sparks of dead Decepticons, but all his labors to create antennae and receivers for the departed have had... "limited" success. In reality, all he's picking up are radio broadcasts of old Earth sitcoms, which he's actually become quite fond of. Still, some day, Mindwipe hopes to finally bridge the gap between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead. Despite those shortcomings, Mindwipe is a formidable opponent, able to hypnotize and control both organic and mechanical lifeforms just by making eye contact, and boasting an eerie and precognitive "sixth sense". But sometimes he forgets this and, when the odds look stacked against him, Mindwipe's more than happy to turn tail and get while the getting's good. His loyalty lasts exactly as long as his bravery. He is binary bonded to the Nebulan Vorath, a scientist. Yes, a scientist. They disagree on pretty much everything. History Arc 3 Mindwipe was one of Scorponok's soldiers on Cybertron. Upon storming the Autobots' base, the Decepticons were dumbfounded in finding it already evacuated. Mindwipe was responsible for detecting a series of "unintelligible sounds" coming from a nearby console, which turned out to be a signal coming from the planet Nebulos. Once translated, the transmission revealed that the Decepticons' old enemies, the unit led by Fortress Maximus, had settled on the planet, and Scorponok immediately took a strike team — of which Mindwipe was part — to Nebulos to exact revenge. |Broken Glass| Upon arrival, the Decepticons kidnapped the Nebulans who had summoned them, and Scorponok turned them over to Mindwipe for use in his experiments. Using his hypnotic powers, Mindwipe purged the fear from Monzo's mind and encased him in a polymer alloy bubble which was then sent floating off into the sky by a shot from Skullcruncher's anti-gravity gun. The alloy malfunctioned and the bubble popped, prompting Mindwipe to catch Monzo so as to not waste a "good laboratory animal". Before he could carry out any further experiments, Lord Zarak, one of their Nebulan prisoners, suggested that the Decepticons binary bond with them to become Headmasters, so that they could match the power of the Autobots who had recently gone under this process themselves. When the Decepticons next met the Autobots in battle, Mindwipe was now bonded with Vorath, and the two sides were evenly matched. To tip the odds, Mindwipe hypnotized members of the Council of Peers and Zarak's daughter, Llyra, into taking refuge in the Decepticon base, where he enclosed them in more polymer alloy bubbles. With the Autobots distracted by having to same the Nebulans, Mindwipe and the other Headmaster Decepticons shot them in the backs. |Love and Steel| Mindwipe and the Decepticon Headmasters struck next at the Mercury Gardens of Melanossus, where they battled and defeated the Monsterbots. Eventually, the Autobots decided to depart Nebulos to protect it from the Transformers' conflict, and Mindwipe and the Decepticons pursued them. |Brothers in Armor| Following the Autobots to Earth, Mindwipe detected the signal that had brought their enemies to the planet, and discovered that it originated from an abandoned Autobot headquarters inside a volcano cavern. But Fortress Maximus's Autobots weren't far, and the Decepticons fought them once again. Mindwipe and the others were stampeded out of the volcano when Fortress Maximus picked up a new Headmaster partner, the Earth human Spike Witwicky. |Trial by Fire| The Decepticons proceeded to establish themselves on Earth, with Mindqipe's partner Vorath helping Scorponok to create Pretender technology, as Mindwipe watched silently in bat mode. |Pretender to the Throne| Scorponok put Mindwipe's hypnotic powers to use setting a trap for Highbrow, by having him mesmerize some humans who then led the Autobot Headmaster into a deep wood. The trap sprung, Highbrow attempted to flee, but Mindwipe pursued and used his powers to give him a severe case of amnesia. Scorponok tried to convince the brainwashed Highbrow that he was really a Decepticon, but Highbrow remained ill at ease, so the Decepticons tried to defuse the tense atmosphere by transforming their heads into Nebulan mode. Unfortunately, it was at this point that they discovered Mindwipe's fatal mistake: He had neglected to also blank the mind of Highbrow's partner, Gort. Gort knocked out Vorath, taking Mindwipe out of the fight, and then recombined with Highbrow, restoring his memory. He proceeded to rip Scorponok's head from his shoulders, the mental shock knocking the Decepticon leader offline. |All in the Minds| Not long thereafter, amidst a time storm that threatened to end all reality, Mindwipe helped hunt down Highbrow in order to reclaim Scorponok's stolen head. Once Mindwipe retrieved the head and restored it to Scorponok's shoulders, the Decepticons found themselves in the midst a temporary alliance with the Autobots and future Autobots against the time-traveling Galvatron. But the alliance was short-lived; when the future Ultra Magnus accidentally shot Scorponok, Mindwipe joined his fellow Decepticons in tearing Ultra Magnus apart. They retreated with Scorponok's wounded body just before Galvatron was thrown into the time storm, sating it and saving the universe. |Time Wars| Inevitably, Scorponok's band of Earthbound Decepticons met with Ratbat's band of Earthbound Decepticons, and a group including Mindwipe was given a really boring tour by Starscream of Ratbat's island headquarters. When the tour's star attraction, the kidnapped Buster Witwicky, unwittingly let slip that Ratbat was searching for a powerful artifact called the Underbase, Scorponok was enraged. Scorponok took Mindwipe and the others to confront Ratbat for hording such information, and a civil war broke out between the two Decepticon camps. |Cold War| Trivia *Stephen Keener reprises his role as Mindwipe. Changes *The Soundwave and Terrorcons from the Target: 2006 timeline following Rodimus Prime to the past is omitted in the Time Wars's episode adaptation for being ultimately pointless in the story. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons